


Serpent of Old

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepiness (?), Fanart, Horror, Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: Death's Second Self





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lee_bella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lee_bella).



> Done for hp-darkarts's Horror Fest. I picked prompt #102- Death's second self. I went for a certain occult style that's common amongst black metal bands. They're delightfully creepy and created by some of my favorite illustrators.  

I bear a cross inside my throat  
It purifies my deadly sins  
I am a nun for all you know  
The liquid dream inside your veins  
Come to me with all your anguish  
Come to me in high demand  
I am a woman, between my legs  
Hire me, I am your man!

\- Seven Lions: Serpent of Old


End file.
